


Mi Gemelo y Mi Amante

by LadyKiros



Category: Mitología Nórdica., Originales - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Multi, Romance, Tragedy, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKiros/pseuds/LadyKiros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor cree que tiene asegurado el amor de Loki pero Odin les tendrá preparada una sorpresa a sus hijos, llegaran dos personas que interferirán en el amor entre estos dos y en consecuencia surgirá una lucha por ver quien roba el corazón del chico de ojos esmeralda, una lucha a muerte por amor, una lucha entre tres por el corazón de uno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cambios en el destino.

Un día Loki y Thor se encontraban en los jardines del reino de Asgard descansando bajo la sombra de un árbol cuando de pronto Frigga, esposa del Padre de todo, apareció con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro interrumpiendo de pronto su descanso.

—Tu padre desea verte a ti y a tu hermano, tiene una noticia muy importante que darles. —dijo dirigiéndose a el albino de ojos color esmeralda quien tan solo frunció el ceño restandole importancia al asunto.

—No me digas que quiere que le sirva de niñera a su consentido Thor.. —dijo él con sarcasmo. La rubia de ojos azules suspiró y se limitó a mover la cabeza negativamente al ver la arrogancia de su hijastro.

—No Loki, en absoluto, te va a sorprender lo que te tiene que decir tu padre.. —Frigga sonrió nerviosamente al ver la mirada penetrante que el albino le estaba dirigiendo al decir eso.

Cuando Loki iba a preguntarle a la rubia para que Odin solicitaba la presencia de ellos a Thor se le ocurrió la brillante idea de interrumpirlos a ambos.

—Madre, Loki y yo tenemos un asunto muy importante que resolver, digale a padre que espere media hora. — al decir eso en un tono serio la miro fijamente dando por terminada la conversación, cosa que la rubia ignoró por completo y tan solo miro a loki en espera de una respuesta.

—¿Acaso no oyen que los estoy llamando? —habló una voz seria a sus espaldas causando que todos voltearan y vieran al Padre de todo que se encontraba detrás de Loki con una mirada llena de severidad en su rostro.

—¿Usted nos mando a llamar con Frigga? —pregunto el de ojos esmeraldas en un tono frío mientras miraba con expresión aburrida a este.

—Así es hijo mio. — contesto Odin con seriedad.

—Diga lo que tenga que decir de una vez ya que voy de salida. —respondió Loki cruzado de brazos mientras esperaba una explicación de parte de Odin.

Odin lo miro con curiosidad y le pregunto sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¿Para donde vas?.—

Loki lo miro como si estuviera loco y bramo sarcásticamente cosa que dejo sorprendidos a todos.

—No es asunto tuyo. Habla de una jodida vez, ¿vale?. —

A Odin le dolió la forma en que Loki lo trató, pero decidió no insistir más en el asunto y se limitó a decir para que solicitaba la presencia de el y Thor.

—Veras... -sonrió nerviosamente y agregó en un tono temeroso, cosa que intrigo al albino quien tan solo le restó importancia al asunto, dándole toda su atención esperando a ver que era lo muy importante que el tenia que decirle a ambos.

—Thor tiene un hermano gemelo, entonces yo... —

La reacción de Loki no se hizo esperar ya que no dejo que su padre terminara de hablar.

—¿Que clase de broma es esta Odin?..—exigió saber él con el ceño fruncido mientras lo miraba con una mirada llena de furia.

Cuando Odin iba a contestarle una voz furiosa los interrumpió a todos causando que Loki fuera el primero en voltear y se pasmara por completo.

—¿Esa es la forma de hablarle a mi padre? niño rico de mami y papi... —

—¿Quien demoniós te crees extraño para interrumpirnos?... — se quedo pasmado por completo y dijo sin poder creer lo que veía.

—Pero... ¿Que carajo es esto?... — se quedo paralizado por unos segundos, no creía lo que sus propios ojos estaban viendo y tan solo se desmayo en los brazos de Thor y su mundo se tiñó de negro al caer en la inconciencia.

Continuara.


	2. La Discusión.

—Explicame todo esto padre.—exigió el rubio de ojos azules con el ceño fruncido esperando alguna explicación de parte de este referente a todo lo que estaba pasando.

Odin suspiro cansadamente y se sentó al frente de ambos con la cabeza agachada en una silla mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con sus manos sin saber que decirle a Thor, ya que el por su parte había hablado con Tom respecto a eso dos meses atrás y este se había encargado de explicarle a su hijo Chris, quien no tomo muy bien esto del asunto de que tenía dos hermanos y estos eran sus gemelos.

Salio de sus pensamientos al oír la voz de su hijo Tom hablarle.

—Creo que deberías hablar, este espera una explicación de tu parte padre.—

Odin suspiro con frustación, se armo de valor y enfrento a sus dos hijos con la cabeza en alto, hablando en un tono serio:

—Thor... Todo lo que les he dicho a ti y a tu hermano es verdad.—        

—¿Por que?.—fue la simple pregunta del rubio de ojos azules.

—Debíamos ocultar la existencia de Tom y C...—sonrió nerviosamente y se apresuró a agregar rápidamente:  
—Ya que en aquel tiempo eran permitidos dos hijos... nunca fue mi intención mentirles a ti y a Loki.

—Merecíamos saberlo antes, no ahora que ya es tarde, padre.—sonrió amargamente el rubio de ojos azulés y agregó en un tono frío:  
—El daño ya está hecho, aunque lo que más me duele es el hecho que tu desees dañar a Loki.—

Odin no podía creer lo que acababa de oír de parte de su adorado hijo tan solo le era difícil asimilar las palabras que este le había dicho.  
—¿Como se le ocurría decir qué el prentendia hacerle daño a Loki?—   
Si el y aquel ángel de ojos esmeralda eran su vida y adoración como lo eran Tom y Chris.

Dolido miro a su hijo con una mirada llena de trísteza en su rostro y murmuro:   
—Lo siento hijo mio... jamás quise dañarte a ti ni a Loki.—suspiró temblorozamente y agregó: 

—Espero que algún día puedan perdonarme..—

Thor lo miró sarcásticamente y espetó en un tono lleno de ironía: 

—Seguro, algún día te perdonaremos esto, padre..—

Odin lo miró y súplico en un tono lleno de triztesá: 

—Thor por favor, no seás tan cruel conmigo...

—Oye niño, no te permito que le hables a nuestro padre así, más respeto o tendré que enseñarte a respetarlo niño malcriado.—gruño furiosamente el australiano mientrás apretaba los puños conteniendo las ganas de matar a ese tipo por atreverse a faltarle el respeto a su padre.  
Odin hizo un gesto con la mano y el se quedó callado, aún con las ganas de poner en su lugar al Dios del Trueno.  
—Calmense ustedes dos ..—miro al cuerpo inconsiente de Loki que se encontraba en sus brazos entonces agregó en un tono lleno de seriedad:   
—Encargate de llevar a tu hermanito a su recámara no debe tardar mucho en despertar entonces no quiero..—  
No termino de hablar ya que su hijo lo interrumpió con el ceño fruncido:  
—Me corresponde a mi llevarlo no a este extraño..—  
Odin lo miró con una mirada llena de severidad y lo regaño:

—Compórtense ustedes son hermanos y por ende me da la perra gana que Tom lo cuide...—Thor se quería morir de pura furia—   
Además tú tienes que ir con los tres guerreros a una expedición vital para Asgard—Él Padre de todo estaba llegando a su límite—¿Entendido?.—  
—El Dios del Trueno miro con desconfianza a su padre y gruño:

—Bien...—desvío su mirada hacia el otro rubio y dijo en tono amenazante:  
—Pero no te sobrepases o intentes algo, ¿me explico? o no respondo.—  
Tom lo miró con una mirada llena de burla y entonces habló en un tono lleno de sarcásmo:  
—No te preocupes niño jamás intentaría algo contra del mocoso ese..— sonrió maliciosamente y agregó causando que este perdiera los estribos y apretara los puños conteniendo toda la rabia que sentía en ese instante:  
—Aunque no esta nada mal el chico..—  
—Mira estúpido , ¿Que diablos te pasa?..—Thor no pudo terminar de gritar ya que Odin había golpeado la mesa de su despacho fuertemente causando que ambos se callarán por completo.  
Ahora este estaba furioso y miraba a sus dos hijos con una mirada llena de furia en su rostro.  
—¿Que demonios pasa con ustedes dos?..—  
El rubio apretó los puños y gruño mientras miraba desafíante a su padre:  
—Nada me pasa y dile a este tipo que lleve a mi hermano a su habitación de una puta jodida vez..—dicho esto negó con la cabeza y desapareció por arte de magia dejando a Odin y a Tom con Loki en sus brazos.  
Odin maldició entre dientes mientras se sentaba en su sillón hecho una furia:  
—Maldito mocoso no he terminado, ¿Que se cree ese tipo?..—  
—Padre..—el gemelo del Dios del Trueno lo interrumpió y agregó en un tono sereno:  
—Usted no debe amargarse por ese chico..—al recordar al estúpido asgardiano ese que resulto ser su hermano gemelo finalizó en un tono lleno de frialdad:   
—Iré a cuidar a mi hermanito como usted me lo ordeno..—luego sin más desapareció en una nube dorada por arte de magia dejando al Padre de todo solo.

En la habitación del Dios de las travesuras, se encontraba Tom recostando al susodicho en la cama con suma delicadeza.   
El apuesto aristócrata empezaba a notar la gran belleza del albino; con mucho cuidado se acomodó a lado de este inclinándose a escasos centímetros de su rostró.

—Realmente, eres muy apuesto— susurro cerca de los labios del albino:

— Tal vez más adelante pequeño— dijo más para sí mismo levantándose para ir a su habitación.

En alguna parte del palacio se encontraba Thor destruyendo todo a su alrededor.  
—¡NO DEJARÉ QUE ME LO QUITES!.— —¿¡ME ESCUCHASTE ESTÚPIDO NIÑO RICO!?.—   
—LOKI ES MÍO, ¡SÓLO MÍO!.—el Dios del Trueno estaba perdiendo el control de si mismo.—  
—Continuara.


End file.
